


You, So Quite New

by clockworkrobots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/pseuds/clockworkrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gives Dean several morning surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, So Quite New

  
Dean wakes up one morning to find Cas' side of the bed empty, which is unusual for two reasons: one, Cas is almost _never_ awake before Dean, he hates the mere _concept_ of waking up so much; and two, on the rare occasions he does beat Dean to consciousness, he often indulges in his old tradition of staring at Dean until he also wakes up. Dean continues to call it creepy. Cas calls it romantic. Dean only silently agrees.

But on this morning, Cas and his creepy, loving stare is nowhere to be found at all. Huh.

Well, Dean sees no use losing waking hours over it, and if Cas isn't in the bedroom, Dean bets Cas is in the kitchen, nursing a fresh brewed cup of coffee. He throws on his favourite comfy house coat over his t-shirt and boxers that he slept him, and ambles sleepily down the hall.

The kitchen, however, is also empty of Cas, except it does bear a mark of his presence on the counter, where sits a tray with a coffee pot and an empty cup next to it, ready to be poured. Dean is not awake enough yet to question the point of this, of what the hell a pot of coffee is doing here without Cas being all over it, so he silently and contentedly pours himself a cup, sips it and hums happily, and then decides to check the library next.

Cas is not in the library either, but before he moves onto the archive room downstairs (one of Cas' other favourite hideaways), he finds a still warm and steaming slice of apple pie on one of the library's desks. Dean almost trips in his haste to move over to it, staring wide eyed with both confusion and covetousness, positively drooling at the luscious smell of that cinnamon baked apple. Well, it's Cas' loss if he's not around to see him filthily moan around his fork while he eats this, so Dean digs in.

When he's finished the most delicious slice of pie he thinks he's ever had, and is content to just sit there in that chair for the rest of the day floating in the bliss of the memory, he recalls that Cas is still missing, and that this whole thing is still really, really weird.

He tries the archive room next, where he finds a mysteriously still chilled cup of milk to wash down the pie with, and after that he checks the gym, where he knows Cas sometimes likes to work out in isolation. He's not there either, however, although he does find a stack of books there waiting for him, all copies of Star Trek novels he knows Cas knows he's been coveting. This is _so_ weird, he thinks as he frowns, but Dean is running on one cup of coffee and 5 hours of sleep, and he keeps finding gift after gift like some breakfast treasure hunt, so it's _weird_ but not _bad-weird_ yet.

His next idea is to try the shower room, cause if Cas _did_ wake up and go work out, he'd be headed for a shower next (as the guy fucking sweats like a pig, it turns out). Cas is absent from the shower room too, unsurprisingly, but in the corner by the large bathtub, Dean spots some new soaps and shampoo bottles waiting for him as if he suddenly walked into some fancy hotel spa.

Well, if Cas' whole game with this is to pamper him up for something, as much as Dean is dreading the revelation at the end (because nothing good can come from all this... _good,_ right?), he's going to fucking make the most of it while he can. And Dean's back has been aching for a good bath for _days_ (no thanks to Cas actually, as the guy unfortunately outshines Dean in areas of flexibility), and these new shampoos both smell and look positively heavenly.

Whatever, Cas can wait another hour.

When he emerges from the bath, all warm and rosy and wet, he feels pretty fucking fantastic despite the churning in his gut of what anvil Cas is preparing to unload on him at the end of this. Maybe, Dean thinks, he can distract Cas first with his clean hair and pink cheeks and loose muscles that are ready for anything. He can _totally_ buy another 30 minutes with this hot bod of his.

Decided, then, he takes his new books (one of which he'd gotten to finish completely in the bath--and finish in more ways than one, 'cause there's nothing like reading about the ridiculous handsomeness of William Riker to get Dean off) and his favourite robe back to his room, ready to change into something more suitable for awake people (because Sam will be back soon, too, having spent the night with a nice girl he'd happened to meet on their drive back from their last hunt, and will certainly scowl at Dean for being undressed still at 2:00 pm).

Opening the door to his room, he's immediately shocked speechless. Because, there, on the bed, lying gloriously naked, is _Cas_.

"Did you enjoy yourself this morning?" Cas asks, face impassive, but Dean can totally tell he's smirking inwardly.

Dean's _super_ suspicious now, but he'll play along for a while longer. He pretends not to notice Cas' exposed state and goes to set his books down on the desk. "Yeah, some guardian angel left me a trail of treats. Or maybe it was the Easter Bunny."

"Easter is in Spring," Cas points out, pretending not to understand Dean's joking nature.

"Maybe he's making up for years of neglect." Dean's kinda only half joking with that, though, as it's true that the only chocolate him and Sam ever got on Easter was the chocolate that Dean shoplifted.

Cas' eyes follow Dean's movement as he hangs up his robe on the coat rack in the corner. "Your first guess was more accurate, in that case."

Dean turns around, grinning. "What, I have a new guardian angel?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to call them _new,"_ Cas tilts his head. _"_ Or an angel for that matter, anymore." He doesn't look sad when he says it, which is a relief for Dean, but he does look at Dean as if he expects _him_ to wish that he still was, and Dean can't be having that. So finally, he shucks off his boxers and undershirt and crawls up next to Cas in bed.

He kisses him as a denial to Cas' silent dare, slow but relatively chaste, until he pulls away, to ask quietly, "What was all that for anyway?"

Cas' ensuing smirk manages to look somehow both amused and rueful. "As you said: making up for years of neglect."

Whoa, no, Dean didn't mean _that_. "You know, you don't have to--"

"I wanted to," Cas silences him with another kiss kiss. He pulls back after to cup Dean's face in his hands. "It was Sam's suggestion actually, when he went out last night, that I use the opportunity to make it a 'date night'. I figured any date night between us wouldn't be any different from our existing plans of watching movies and making out," he smiles, and traces a thumb over the flush curve of Dean's bottom lip. Cas was definitely right about that. "So instead I decided to make it a 'date morning'," he explains.

Dean digs his fingers into Cas' unruly hair. "You forgot to include _you_ in on that date then. The pie was amazing, but I _did_ eat it without you." 

"That's because I was getting ready for _this,"_ Cas grins, mischievous glint in his eye, and with that, he grabs Dean's shoulders, and flips him over, so that he's lying under Cas on his back. _"_ And I wanted you to enjoy some other indulgences without my distraction. You deserved it."

Dean wants to make some lewd comment back about _indulgences_ , but the weight of Cas' sincerity in that statement is too strong. He sucks in a breath as Cas' right hand glides down his side. "I--"

"You don't have to say anything, Dean," Cas interrupts. "For this is your final gift: I am giving myself to you, Dean, in body and mind."

He places a finger upon his lips. "No, don't say you didn't need this," Cas preempts him, and he's definitely quicker at reading Dean than Dean had thought, for his objection dies on his tongue. "Need is not even a factor in this equation, for I wanted to do this for you, wanted to offer you as close to total relaxation as I could achieve for one day." Cas says all of this so calmly, which Dean's mind is having trouble computing, because _Dean_ is kind of freaking out, breath coming shorter by the combination of Cas' words and touch.

Cas kisses him again, wet and giving with his tongue, until Dean is bucking up beneath him, already hard and ready to get this going. 

But instead, Cas pulls back.

"You spent so much time taking care of others Dean," he says, curling a hand around Dean's ear, so gently that Dean's breath catches. "For myself, Sam, that you seldom have energy to do the things you want to do for yourself."

Cas smoothes back Dean's hair from his where it had fallen across his forehead as it dried. "Well, here is me giving that to you. I gave you the morning to yourself so you could love yourself," he says, so simply, and Dean's hands, one on Cas' back and the other still rooted in his hair, press hard into his skin.

"And now you have me," he says, "so please, let me love you."

"Fuck, _Cas,_ " Dean half moans and have growls, and drags him down to capture his mouth again, his stupid, sinful, _sincere_ mouth that Dean can't stand saying these things like they're precious truths, but also feels an aching _need_ for them all the same. He covers his confusion with a kiss that moves down Cas' neck, hands gripping and mapping his thighs that straddle him.

"Yes, that's somewhat of the idea," Cas chuckles breathily.

"Ughhnn," Dean groans, as Cas sucks the lobe of his ear. "If I had known this was what was waiting for me I'd have gotten myself ready in the bath." He doesn't mention that instead he jerked off to thoughts of Commander Riker. Idly, he wonders if he could get Cas a TNG-era command uniform. Charlie would be helpful, he's sure.

Dean is pulled out of his thoughts about future Enterprise D related fantasies however, when Cas begins massaging Dean's balls and the base of his shaft, urging his dick to wet itself with pre-come. Then Cas leans down and whispers in Dean's ear, "I have taken the initiative with that." Which, yeah, _immediately_ stalls any other thought process in Dean's brain.

He can just imagine Cas fingering himself open for Dean, all methodical and focused with a hint of his adorable little frown on his face until he found his prostate for himself, and gasped. " _Fuck,_ you've been in here the whole time opening yourself up?"

"Well, not the _whole time_ , it didn't take that long--"

"That's so hot, Cas," Dean cuts him off, and grind upwards with his hips right into Cas' similarly hard cock. Cas, amazingly, stutters only a little as he's reaching across the bed to the uncapped tube of lube on the bedside table. Before Dean can think anything about it probably being uncapped already from Cas working himself open all for him, Cas is sinking down on his cock without a word of warning.

Dean doesn't know if he says anything coherent, nails now digging into Cas' hip, but he _thinks_  he the one who emits a sound something like, _"Jesussssuckkkk."_

He slams his eyes shut and the overwhelming _heat_ and _tightness_ of being inside Cas so suddenly. Enveloped by Cas completely, he can only pant and sweat.

"Dean," Cas speaks. "Dean _look at me,_ " he commands, voice rough and forceful.  He rolls his hips once for good measure to get Dean's attention. 

Dean's eyes burst open, somewhat delirious with pleasure as he finds himself the object of Cas' gaze, whose own pupils are blown wide as he rides Dean like he was born to be there.

"I want you to see the truth in my eyes when I say this:" Cas says down at him, sweat pooling at his temples. Dean doesn't know how he _can_ though, as Cas continues moving like this, so _just so_ that his own hips and thighs can barely keep up any upward motion. Cas is firm though, as his right hand finds Dean's right shoulder. "How you are loved, completely, how you are needed by me, but also _wanted._ I have wanted you in so many ways since the first moment I laid eyes upon your soul, gleaming like a beacon, it was, in the darkness."

The words are as much a hot presence in his body as the fire threatening to burst in the pit of his stomach, in his groin, in his cock buried inside of Cas. "Cas, don't--" he pleads, but he doesn't know what he's asking for.

Don't stop? Dean doesn't know if he can take much more of this.

Don't continue? But Dean doesn't even know if he can ask that anymore, with how absolutely _elated_ he feels under Cas' hands and Cas' eyes, and his love, spread above him like the wings he no longer has.

"I've been so confused by you, trapped by you, under the weight of all you meant and all of what I didn't understand. You have forgiven me when I did not deserve forgiveness, welcomed me when I deserved to be turned away," he speaks with chopped breaths, but manages by some miracle to enunciate each word with clarity. "And you did it all out of love. You are a good man Dean, with _such_ an open heart, no matter how many times it's been forced to scab. So here I am, loving you. Thanking you, for everything." His eyes are chasms as Dean stares into them, black pupils enlarged with pleasure and cheeks flushed with a particular kind of ecstatic exhaustion, and it is _Dean_ that made it that way.

Dean moves with him, then, grappling upwards towards his friend, his _best friend_ \--" _Cas._ " 

"Let go, Dean," Cas pants, his position now getting the better of him, and Dean bets he's close too. "Let yourself _have_ , and let go."

He does.

He comes hard and desperately, body seizing up with relieved release. And Cas, he rides him through it, until he's spent and satisfied and choked up on a thousand words and feelings as every pore in his body _sings._

Cas pulls off and then needs only pull on himself a few times before he's coming, all over Dean's stomach, gracelessly and shamelessly and Dean thinks if he just hadn't had the life orgasmed out of him he could get hard again just from the look on Cas' face when he does.

"God," he laughs after, when Cas collapses back down next to him, hair wild as ever, and a lazy, well fucked smile gracing his lips. "You are... a fucking asshole. You are a romantic asshole and God fucking damn I love you for it." He says it all in a rush, but it's no mistake of post-coital haze and bliss that he does, because it's _so true_ that it lights up Dean's veins and his face as he presses his blush into the welcoming curve of Cas' neck.

"I'm glad," he hears Cas say.

_Jesus,_ who wouldn't be? "Me too," he says, muffled by Cas' skin, but he knows Cas hears him. He knows Cas _knows_ him, and by God if that it's the most amazing thing.


End file.
